fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrasteia Bethania
Adrasteia Bethania, aka Shikigami Summoner, is the Guild Master of Monoceros Horn. She is a clearly older woman, though her exact age is unclear as she consistently claims to be well over 100 years old. She is only known to use Ceremonial Manifestation Magic and the Cosmic Shikigami Uchū no Nezumi. Appearance Adrasteia dresses in a style more suited to women one-seventh her age. This includes a navel ring, short flower-print shirt with an exposed midriff, a purple blazer and hipster pants. She is also known to wear two pairs of glasses, one being sunglasses and the other being regular glasses. It should also be noted that she is almost never seen without a bottle of alcohol in hand and considers her drinking as part of the regimen that keeps up her relative youth. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Ceremonial Manifestation Magic: a Holder Magic that involves the summonging of Shikigami. Adrasteia is only known for summoning one Shikigami at this time, the Cosmic Shikigami, Uchū no Nezumi. *'Manifestation' (発, Hatsu): Manifestation is the act of binding the spirit into Earth Land through one's own Ofuda, before allowing them to manifest into the world through using one's magical power as a medium. It is a simple process, and the level of cost is dependent on the Summoner. *'Multiple Manifestation' (多重発, Tajūbatsu): Multiple Manifestation is a unique art and exclusive to those Summoners with a high level of magical power. Utilizing the same process as Manifestation, the Summoner may summon multiple Shikigami at one time. However, the spell is remarkably taxing and only those with the strongest level of magical power can hope to perform it. Notably, if one has control over their own magical power, it is easier to utilize, albeit at the cost of hampering the Shikigami's abilities. *'Force World Separation' (強行世隔離, Kyōkō Yogakuri): Through a mutual agreement by the Shikigami and the Summoner, a Summoner is capable of returning the Shikigami to its own world until it is needed again. However, few Summoners have demonstrated the capability to void the magical power of the Shikigami by absorbing it back into themselves through the Ofuda, and therefore causing them to return to the Shikigami World. While normally a breach of contract, in necessary situations, this is acceptable. *'Magic-Induced Telepathy' (魔法誘以心伝心, Mahōyū Ishindenshin): Because both Summoner and Shikigami have the same magical source, they are able to telepathically talk to one another with great ease. The level of this telepathy is dependent on the bond and amount of magical power exchanged between the Summoner and Shikigami. Trivia *Appearance (and age quirk) is that of Dr. Kureha from One Piece *Adrasteia (Ἀδράστεια): Feminine form of Greek Adrastos, meaning "inescapable" or "not running away." In Greek mythology, this is the name of a nymph who cared for the infant Zeus, and also an epithet belonging to the goddess Nemesis. **Bethania (Βηθανία): Greek name derived from Aramaic beth 'anya (Hebrew bet t'eina), meaning "house of dates" or "house of misery." In the bible, this is the name of a place near Jerusalem where Jesus stayed during the Holy Week. ***The intended meaning of her name is "Inescapable House of Misery" Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Guild Master Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage